


6000 year friendship turned to lovers

by AwesomeSauce1014



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Swears (Good Omens), Crowley's Snake Tongue (Good Omens), M/M, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeSauce1014/pseuds/AwesomeSauce1014
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 16





	6000 year friendship turned to lovers

They won. They saved the planet and all human lives and now they’re free to do whatever they want. Crowley and Aziraphale sit on the bench, exhausted from what they just went through but they couldn’t be happier. They just finished putting their stuff in the box to get sent away, they talk for a little bit and then they both see the bus coming. Aziraphale, “I suppose I should get him to drop me off at the bookstore.” Crowley looks at him sadly, “Angel, it burned down. Remember?” Aziraphale looks back at him sadly. Quickly Crowley says reassuringly, “You could stay at my place?” Crowley was very surprised at himself from saying that. But for 6000 years they’ve been friends, but maybe something more has come from this life long friendship. Aziraphale smiles a bit and looks around a bit nervously, “I don’t think my side would like that.” Crowley looks him in the eyes, “Angel. You don’t have a side. We’re on our own side.” Aziraphale looks back and before they knew it the bus was there. They get it, and on that bus ride Crowley's thoughts are running around in circles, “He’s coming back to my place. Oh fuck. I hope my plants behave. Shit what if he doesn’t like it? I guess I could just miracle it the way he likes it. Why am I so anxious? I don’t get anxious.” He looks at his Angel, “But we are free to do what we want. 6000 years is a long time to be just friends.” Aziraphale notices how Crowley has been staring at him for a little while, “Crowley?” He shakes himself out of his thoughts, “Yeah?” Aziraphale, “You’ve been staring on me for quite a while. Is there something on my face?” Crowley blushes a bit and looks out the window, “No. Not at all. I was just uh. Thinking about if my plants are growing better.” Aziraphale smiles to himself, “I think you need to be nicer to your plants.” They fall into a silence again. Although Crowley catches a glimpse of Aziraphale fiddling with his hands. Crowley thinks, “He’s nervous. But why?” QAziraphale’s mind, “I can’t believe I’m going to Crowley's. I’m nervous because I want to finally be with him now that we’re on our side. But what if he doesn’t feel the same? Oh no that would be most terrible. No, don't think such thoughts. Let’s just see where the night goes.” The bus drops them off at Crowley's flat and he opens the door for him, “After you Angel.” Aziraphale smiles at him, “Thank you my dear Crowley.” Aziraphale enters, looks around, and notices it’s a lot more organized than he thought. Crowley clears his throat, “So um make yourself comfortable. What’s mine is yours.” Aziraphale smiles at him and looks at the ground, “I’m sorry for being such a nuisance.” And in an instant Crowley is in front of him looking into his blue eyes, “Don’t ever say that again. You’re not a nuisance. Your bookshop burned down and I swear by all things heaven and hell I’ll make whoever did that pay.” Aziraphale lifts his hand up and touches his face. Crowley just continues to watch him. He goes to his glasses and slowly takes them off to look into those yellow snake eyes and says in a most alluring way, “Crowley. I have. I have something to say.” Crowley leans into his touch and then takes his hand and holds it. He takes a step closer to him, “Tell me Angel.” Aziraphale swallows hard and he gets a little anxious, “We’ve been friends for 6000 years.” Crowley smirks and moves his hand up to his chin and lifts his head up, “Just friends?” Aziraphale thinks back to all the adventures they went on, all the things they have done together. From the moment they met in the garden of Eden. Aziraphale's body takes over and he kisses Crowley. Crowley is fairly surprised that his Angel made the first move but he does not waste it, he kisses back. Crowley pulls away and looks down at the Angel with a huge smirk, “Damn Angel. I knew we were more than friends.” Aziraphale blushes and covers his face, “Oh my goodness. What has come over me. I didn't mean to do that.” Crowley laughs a bit and removes his hands from his face and kisses him again. Aziraphale isn’t really sure what he’s supposed to do but he really doesn’t want it to stop. Crowley puts his hands on his hips and pulls him close. Aziraphale gives a little gasp, which then Crowley takes the opportunity to slip his forked tongue in his mouth and explore every inch. Aziraphale closes his eyes and after a few moments Crowley pulls away they are both panting. Aziraphale says lowly, “Crowley. I-I’ve never done anything l-like this before.” Crowley kisses his neck, “I know angel. So let me take care of you.” Aziraphale, “If our sides knew what we were doing.” Crowley snaps his fingers and they’re in the bedroom, “Then it’s a good thing we’re on our side.” They lock eyes and kiss again this time it’s more passionate and heated. Crowley lays him down on the bed, putting a knee between his legs, feeling aziraphale bulge grow. Aziraphale wraps his hands around Crowley's neck, which Crowley takes off aziraphales clothes piece by piece starting off with his tie. After he unbuttons his shirt and tosses it aside. Aziraphale pouts, “Those were expensive. You can’t just toss them aside.” Crowley kisses his neck and down to his chest, “Don’t worry it’ll be all worth it in a moment.” Aziraphale gasps as Crowley licks one his nipples, pleasantly surprised at how sensitive he is, “You keep making those noises Angel I won’t be able to hold back.” Aziraphale moans as Crowley rubs one nipple with his finger and the other one he licks and bites at. He goes down to kiss right below his belly button. And then starts undoing his pants. Aziraphale stops his hand, “I think it’s unfair that only my clothes have to be taken all off. Also can’t we just miracle our clothes off. I really just want you.” Crowley smirks and kisses Aziraphale, “I absolutely adore that you want me that badly. But this is much more fun. I’m going to take my time with you and make sure you’re not missing anything. So I’ll give you a show then.” He sits up on his legs, takes off his own tie terribly slow. He takes his coat and shirt off. Aziraphale bites his lip looking up at the demon, and how badly he wants to touch him. Crowley kisses him, “Shall I continue?” Aziraphale nods, “Yes please.” Crowley takes off Aziraphale’s belt and then slowly takes off his pants, he’s pleased to see Aziraphale is leaking for him already, “Angel you’re going to make me blush. I didn’t know you needed me so badly.” Aziraphale blushes, “Crowley I’ve needed you for the past 6000 years.” Crowley puts his hand in his underwear, starts stroking him, then he leans his head down and kisses the tip. Aziraphale gasps and then Crowley takes in all of him. Aziraphale has never felt such pleasure in his life, he closes his eyes and arches his back. He lifts his legs up and almost squeezes Crowley's head. As much as Crowley loves how much his angel is enjoying this. He pushes his thighs away and pulls his mouth away with a pop sound and kisses his thighs, “Don’t be so eager angel. It’s just getting good.” Crowley kisses him again and magically his fingers are lubed up and he pushes two fingers into Aziraphale all the way up to his knuckle, slowly. Aziraphale grabs his shoulders digging his nails into his skin. Crowley whispers in his ear, “Are you alright?” Aziraphale opens his eyes and looks up at him, “I-it’s a little uncomfortable.” Crowley kisses his neck, “Relax and it’ll be amazing.” Aziraphale relaxation as Crowley pumps his fingers in and out getting a bit faster. After he feels aziraphale has been stretched enough, he heads a third finger, curls them, and hits that very sensitive spot. Aziraphale cries out, Crowley smirks, “There baby?” Aziraphale is moaning loudly, “Yes. Oh god yes.” Crowley is surprised to hear his angel saying the lord's name in vain and that made him hit that spot faster and harder than before. He can see that aziraphale is so close to the edge. Aziraphale, “I-I feel like. I m-might explode.” Crowley pulls his fingers out, “We’ll that’s not going to happen until you get the real thing.” Crowley takes his pants and underwear off quickly and he gets on top of his angel and positions himself at his entrance, “I’m going to go slow and you just tell me what you want.” Aziraphale nods and puts his arms around his neck and looks him in his eyes, “I just want you.” Crowley kisses him and then thrusts inside him. Aziraphale moans and digs his nails into Crowley's back. He does not mind at all, he slowly goes into aziraphale until he’s all the way in. Aziraphale bites his lip and Crowley takes a few moments for him to get used to him. Aziraphale relaxes, “Y-you can move.” Crowley pulls out and thrusts back in, the feeling of being in aziraphale is absolutely euphoric. He has been waiting for this for too long, but the wait was absolutely fucking worth it. As he goes faster and harder, listening intently to the moans of aziraphale. Aziraphale can’t believe how good he was feeling, how has he not done this before? But he’s so happy that his first time could be with his best favourite and now lover. As Crowley keeps going, he grabs aziraphale’s thigh and lifts his leg so it’s sitting on shoulder, he gets in that position to get deeper in Aziraphale, and hits his prostate. Aziraphale is trying to cover his face because he is a blushing hot mess and Crowley smiles at him and uncovers his face, “Let me look at you.” Crowley smiles, “You're absolutely stunning angel.” He leans down and kisses him and he starts thrusting again. They are so close to coming, crawling and aziraphale are panting. Crowley, “I’m almost there baby.” Aziraphale grabs his hair for dear life, “I-I am too.” After a few more thrusts, Crowley cums in aziraphale, grunting has as he does. And aziraphale arches his back and screams in absolute ecstasy and it’s the most beautiful sound Crowley has ever heard. He thrusts a few times to ride out his orgasim and then he pulls out panting a bit, “How was your first time?” Aziraphale smiles and touches his face, “Absolutely marvellous dear. I couldn’t be happier to be with you and you know.” He kisses him, “I love you so much and I should’ve said that sooner.” Crowley kisses back and smiles happily, “Better late than never. I love you too.” He lays down next to him, snaps his fingers so they are both clean, he puts his arm around aziraphale, and kisses him softly. Aziraphale falls asleep being the little spoon in Crowley's arms.


End file.
